The Odd Child (A Next Generation Hogwarts fic)
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: Its been nearly 20 years since the Golden Trio left the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. In their place, are their children. Along with Regan, daughter of a death eater and a Weasley and the grandaughter of Voldemort. Who as you might expect, is not accepted. Follow Regan, the "Weasley Riddle" and the rest of the next generation throughout their time at hogwarts, and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

"FUCK YOU!" the petite blonde screamed and she yanked on Regan Malfoy's black hair, punching her face as she came down.

"Oh no you don't" Rose Weasley said as she pulled the girl back by her wavy blonde hair and pinned her to the ground.

The grounds of Hogwarts were being witness to quite possible the biggest and worst fight in all its history. Well besides the whole war thing 21 years ago. It consisted of over 11 girls and 11 boys. But the boys werent exactly gentlemen so they were actually fighting some of the girls. It wasn't exactly the kind of fight which is 1 side against the other but it was instead different phrases that threw a person or two into the fight.

"You arrogant piece of shit!" Regan yelled trying to punch one of the Potter boys, but as she launched herself to hit was pulled down by a raven haired man with circle glasses, looking very exasperated.

"SPLIT UP ALL OF YOU!" The elderly headmaster yelled loudly and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini pulled all the kids apart. "TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"

"Shove off!" Regan yelled and pushed Harry away.

The teenagers trudged into the headmaster's office and sat down wherever there was space, Regan stood at the back with arms crossed, the Weasleys sat clumped together, as did the Potters.

"Explain yourselves this instant!" the headmaster screamed, a few strands of hair were loose of her tight bun.

They all began to speak at once.

"SHUT IT!" the redheaded man yelled "Rosie your take?"

"Why Rose and not Lily?" the raven haired man asked.

"Alice never lies" the blonde man remarked.

"Sure she does!" one of the boys said "she lies all the time!"

"Frank!" Alice hissed, she was short with chubby cheeks and and medium length blonde hair that were usually in low hanging pigtails but was currently loose.

"What?" he asked defensively. The young man had taken after his mother mostly, not going through the awkward stage that his father had. He was tall, slim and broad shouldered, with short brown hair that he wore in soft spikes.

"Well if you want these idiot's versions then you'll never get the truth" Regan said and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Weasley-Riddle" Lily Potter said, narrowing her eyes. She was a small girl taking after her mother with long bright red hair and brown eyes, with a spattering of freckles all over her body.

"Don't call me that, stupid cow" Regan said with a threatening tone.

"Daddy! Did you hear what she called me?!" Lily asked her father.

"Lily how many damn times do I need to tell you not to call Regan that?" Harry asked his daughter exasperatedly.

"Why are you defending HER and not me?!"

"Stop being so dramatic Lils" her oldest brother said "I'LL tell you what happened".  
He had taken after his father and grandfather with messy black hair that refused to stay put, brown eyes and the signature Potter circular glasses, he was also tall like them with the build of a quidditch player.

"Oh no you wont ! You certainly took after your namesake!" the professor said.

"Ok then me!" the youngest male Potter said. He looked identical to this brother though shorter with green eyes minus the glasses.

"You took after them too!"

"Regan explain please" The dark skinned man said, no longer the condescending jerk he'd been in his school days. The war and parenting had changed him into a kind man having very little to do with his elitist past.

"Why me?" Regan shrugged "didn't want to hear my opinion before"

"Please we do not have time for this" Professor McGonagoll said holding her temples.

"Fine" Regan said. The infamous Weasley-Riddle. Born from the war, of Voldemort's daughter and the Weasley's favorite jokester, Fred on both their last days alive. She had taken after her mother and grandmother looking exactly as they had with wild curly black hair that was impossible to tame, dark eyes, pale skin and undeniable beauty. However, she always had her hair straightened refusing to show her natural curls from fear of being ostracized even more than she already was. And her constant glare and oversized gothic style made it nearly impossible for anyone to see the true beauty she had.

*REGAN POV* *45 minutes earlier*

"Oh groan another stupid morning" i muttered as i climbed out of bed "3 years left" I ticked the day off on my calendar.

I did my stupid hair, fixed my stupid shirt and stupid tie and pulled on my stupid skirt and headed down to breakfast begrudgingly. If only I could avoid this damn school altogether.

"Hey Weasley Riddle! Where you going?!" James Potter called as I walked past him into the great hall

I turned and flipped him off with both fingers and he laughed.

"Stupid Potters think they run the school" I muttered under my breath. They always called me that. I hated it, I hated it so damn much.

I sat down at the end of a random table which happened to hold the Potters, Weasleys and the rest of their tight nit group of "populars" as I preferred to refer to them.

"What do you think your doing?" Lily asked scrunching up her nose.

"Sitting Potter, you know what you do on guy's dick's? I do on a bench" i smiled at her.

"How da-?" she asked

"This easily" i replied

She raised her wand threateningly

"What are you going to use that? I know non-verbal spells that would crush your pathetic little wand" I hissed in a threatening tone.

"But you dont have the guts to use them" she smirked

"Your not stupid enough to try me" i whispered in her ear then went to a different table.

All the potters. All of them.

Unfortunately, the table I chose to sit at this time had Rebecca Smith who was apparently deep in conversation with Rita Skeeter, the aged gossip columnist who apparently wanted the "411" on Hogwart's social life.

"Well you know obviously now-a-days there are certain 'cliques' if you will. Us with the parents who fought during the war definetly stick togehter, so do the orphaned children. The ones who's parents did nothing well they are the pathetic Hufflepuffs arent they?" she giggled "but you know to know that one must be in-the-know. So its a really great thing that you came to me"

"Ah I'm sure it is" Rita said with a tight smile "what about Regan Malfoy?" she asked "which group does she belong to? I could only guess that she is up with James and Albus Potter, children of the war heroes."

"You mean the Weasley- Riddle? That pathetic loner?" Rebecca laughed "She doesn't hang out with anyone! Just sits in her corner like a good girl, and you don't have to the in the know to know that!"

"How would you know this Bec?" I turned to her with a fake smile "Last time I checked you weren't 'in the know' unless you call reading all the tabloid magazines and believing every gossip you hear, being 'in the know'."

"Shut up Weasley Riddle! You wouldn't know a damn thing!" Rebecca yelled going red in the face.

"And you're saying you do?" I laughed "your parents didn't even fight in the war! Your Hufflepuff for a dad ran at the first sign of danger"

"Don't you dare speak of my parents like that!"

"If you want the real scoop you're better off asking the ones who DO know, i.e. children of fighting wizards." I said to skeeter.

"You're a real bitch you know that Weasley Riddle?" Rebecca asked narrowing her eyes.

"Hmm takes one to know one doesn't it?" I smiled sideways at her.

"Alright who sent the cow to our table?" Rose Weasley asking coming up to us.

"The skank" Rebecca replied

"Sooooo you?" Rose asked

"Preci-hey!"

"Hmm your not very smart are you?" Rose and I said at the same time.

"I'm smarter than both of you!" Rebecca exclaimed

"No I don't think you are" I said sympathetically.

"Well Atleast my mother wasn't a slut" she said

I would've been astonished for a moment, but I'd heard enough insults about my mother to be prepared whenever that happened. "What did you just say about my mother?" I asked.

"It's what you heard isn't it?" Rebecca asked "although, her slut days were long over. After all, she finally got knocked up by the blood traitor scum."

She said this loud enough for other tables to hear and a silence fell around the room that is except for the Weasleys and Potters marching over seeing red.

"You did NOT just say that about my uncle" one of the Weasley twin girl's said.

"What if I did?"

4 pairs of eyes exchanged a look and then Rebecca was covered with 4 bodies punching her and kicking her. A few of her friends got involved and yelled profanities so that some more of the Weasley clan got involved until it was also friends of them.

"And that's how it happened" I finished "this bitch decided to disrespect my DEAD parents and she got what was coming to her"

"This doesn't mean we like you. We were defending out uncle" Lily said.

"Shut up Lily" Rose said with a long sigh. Rose was easily one of the most beautiful girl at her school with her Weasley height, soft features, a small amount of freckles across her nose and bright red hair in perfect curls.

"How am I going to set this much detention?" McGonagoll held her head in her hands.

"Professor I think I have a better solution" the boy wonder said "see they all belong to a certain group but they don't really know that much about each other. Thats why the fight got so out of control, because they were all fighting for themselves. I think we should sentence them to get to know each other. In the form of weekly meetings in which they discuss themselves or the people around them and just get to know each other" he said

"I think thats perfect idea Potter" Blaise the Potions Master said.

"Blaise!" I screeched "you know how much they despise me!"

"How many bloody times do I need to tell you to call me Professor Zabini?!"

"As long as is necessary" I responded.

"Well that is the exact time this punishment will need to last then" McGonagoll said "report to this room at 8pm this Friday for your first meeting" she wrote some information down and handed a piece of paper to each kid.

Everyone started to argue at once.

"Enough" Blaise said sternly and spoke to his children "Lorcan, Lysander, Gwen, Regan you WILL be there"

"So will you James, Al, Lil" Harry said.

"Rose, Hugo" Ron followed suit.

"I didn't even argue" Hugo said, he had the traditional Weasley hair in a short cut and was exceptionally tall, at least a foot taller than his older sister "I wasn't even involved in the fight".

"Well i don't see why Izy needs to go" Richard Lupin said with his sister hiding behind him "she didn't do anything, I'm the one who punched Jay. Sorry mate didn't quite calculate where my fist would end up."

"I told you the odds of actually hitting Scorpius were completely out of your favor" Isabelle said softly.

"Who's the older sibling here?"

"Most of the time it seems like Isabelle is older than you " Blaise said "all of you will go" he said sternly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
*Regan POV*

cgi/set?id=55703107

"Why is this neccesary?" Lily asked with a sigh as she resignedly trudged to the meeting room.

"Because you decided to spew your mouth at gothica" Rose replied patting her smaller cousin on the head.

We had ended up approaching the room at the same time and stood in front the doorway.

"After you" i muttered and motioned towards the door with my hand that was gripping my shoulder back for dear life.

"Thanks" Rose said and smiled as she passed through.

Lily chose to stick her nose up at me and 'humph' as she passed through.

Richard Lupin, his younger sister, James Potter and Jayson Creevey came through the door next. Jayson winked at me as he passed.

I'd heard about Richard's father, a werewolf, and wondered what he'd been like in school. Whatever he was like, must be very different from Richard. Richard, James and Jayson were the three most outgoing and possibly most attractive boys in the school. Richard was very tall, with a slim build and light brown hair. His eyes constantly shone with mischief like his friends'. James, I'm told took after his father and grandfather who was also friends with Richard's father in school. Jayson was tall like them, also with short brown hair but he had his mother's dark skin and amazing bone structure.

"Oh no its fine" Isabelle Lupin said and let me go first. She was incredible shy, rarely speaking if her brother wasn't with her. I'd heard rumors at school that she was a full blown werewolf but didn't really care enough to believe or not believe them. She had very long light brown hair and kind brown eyes, but she was small and nearly always looked down so you could never see them. The most noticeable characteristic was her long nails that looked very sharp.

"You dont talk much do you?" i asked and she shook her head.

I shrugged and walked in, sitting down on the floor.

"27 people? Really? Am i the only one who didnt notice it get that big?" One of the twins asked.

"I didnt see the other Ravenclaw twins get in it, although they never do much of anything" her sister replied and they giggled.

"Good youre all here" Harry said and came in he was smiling slightly. Harry Potter had definetly changed since his years at Hogwarts, his shoulder had become firmer and more muscled. His jaw hardened but still managed to maintain a youthful look, he wore his hair in a kind of fohawk, the front of his hair stocking up and he had light stubble.

"We were kind of forced to weren't we?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you where" Ron said "smart girl. Cookie for you." And he actually threw a cookie at me.

Harry, Ron, Blaise and Longbottom were in charge of us while we were stuck here.

"Alright so for the first session I think it's best if we split you all up by your houses" Harry said "Slytherin's come with me, Ravenclaw's Blaise, Gryffindors with Ron and the Hufflepuffs with Neville. Go"

I sighed and moved to the Slytherin corner where i was joined by Jayson, Lysander, Albus and Scorpius Nott.

The Weasley twins- Victoria and Elizabeth, Isabelle and Lorcan sat with Blaise.

Alice and the other hufflepuffs sat with Neville.

Richard, Frank, Rose, Hugo, James, Gwendolyn and Fred sat with Ron.

Harry came to sit with us, rubbing his hands together looking oddly excited.

"Why the hell do you look like they just announced a weird sisters reunited tour?" Jay asked with a raised eyebrow. Albus nodded and looked at his father slightly scared.

"No I don't. Shut up" Harry said

The first session was a total flop. It ended with 7 kids in the hospital wing and Atleast a dozen black eyes.

The second session had to be held in hogsmeade where a public brawl would be less likely.

The third had to be held in the hospital wing.

"Well obviously my previous attempts have been for shit so let's try this angle. Who here is friends with Each other? Actual friends not because you are related?" Harry asked

They all looked at each other and shrugged. I didnt have to look at anyone to know that my answer was a big fat no.

"Who's friends with someone in the room?"

Rose, Lysander, Jay, James and Richard raised their hands.

"And who is that?"

"Lily" Rose responded

"Jay" Lysander said

"Neither of those count, both are cousins"

"Jay!"

"James!" James and Jay said excitedly then high fives.

They glanced at each other then at the same time said "Richaaaard!" and high fived him.

"Okay that's ONE interhouse, non-related friendship. Why is it that there are so few?" he asked "anyone? James, Al and Jinx how about you? You two should be friends with Regan, you both have certain expectations to live up to because if your parents"

"Dad, she's a crazy bitch" James said

"James!" Professor Longbottom exclaimed.

"I'll show you a crazy bitch" I launched myself at him but Harry caught my waist and pushed me to sit on the opposite side of James.

"Why do you say that? If your not friends then how would you know?"

"Everyone knows!" Lily piped up "She's Voldemort's granddaughter! Her mother was a death eater whore who fucked that dunce Zabini and Lucius Malfoy! Then-" before she could finish Lorcan had charged towards her but was held back by Blaise.

Unaffected, Lily went on "Plus she was raised by that death eater Malfoy, who is responsible for Dumbledore's death and the beginning of the second war! Thank god he's finally rotting in prison!"

I looked down and clenched my hands in my lap. My breathe became ragged as I could feel myself stating to shake while tears prickled at the corners of my eyes.

"I'm not for hitting children -" Blaise said angrily then he took a deep breathe "Potter tell your ignorant daughter something before i do just that"

Harry took her off to the side and they talked in hushed whispers until she burst out.

"Why are you defending her?! Your the one who killed her grandfather! Look at her over there milking up all the attention she gets! And from Zabini! What have they gone through Daddy? Stop defending her! How many relationships does she need to ruin?!" she screamed.

"I've told you time and time again, that is not the reason your mother and I got a divorce! I told you, it was because of mutual differences!"

"'Mutual Differences'? Mutual differences do not break up a 13 year relationship with 3 kids!" she screamed "it wasn't just your relationship that's she's broken up! It was also Aunt Luna and Zabini's relationship!"

"Look you little-" Blaise took a deep breathe "you know nothing of Regan, or me, or Draco and much less about Jaya or Fred. You can go ahead and call her a whore, but if you did that you'd have to call me one too becuase we were exactly the same. Right up until we started dating, that's the only reason her and i slept together because we were dating for 4 years and were deeply in love. Dont even for a minute pretend to understand why she or Draco made the decisions that they did to become death eaters, i can tell you it sure had way more to do with the fact that Voldemort hurt or would hurt everyone they loved than with blood status. The war changed us all."

A hush fell upon the entire group and it took all my restraint to keep from crying at the mention of Draco, my daddy.

"Thats it for today" Harry sighed "everyone, you can go."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d24084ac90c10757c6c39cd7d4ed48e4" cgi/set?id=56113115/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="207f4c16f2ee915e9cb2a99b683a73eb"After the dramatic session there was definite progress. Half of the people involved managed to get out of the punishment within 2 months because of good behavior. But the other half showed no signs of getting better even though this half of students should've been the most affected by the previous session./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51c51768622a800c0c1ff7fb4d4f91d"Rose, Scorpius, James, Albus, Jayson, Richard, Isabelle, Victoria, Elizabeth, Fred, Lily, Lysander, Lorcan, Gwendolyn and I were still stuck here. But since it was so much smaller now we had progressed to sitting in one circle and with only Harry and Blaise having to watch us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ab8ab644adc8f99ba3e74f2800f5189""Come on guys" Harry said "All of you are related! I don't see why it is so difficult for you specifically to socialize well with each other!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa6e22ba172ee44fb8b021084428eaf6""I don't see why Isabelle needs to be here! She didn't do anything during the fight and hasn't fought at all during the sessions!" Richard said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2245ddcad78bd4be841cba026513e06""McGonagoll said she has socializational problems" one of the twins said doing air quotes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d84342533ac3e4a80b75a32a3b8a045c""Well of course she does! She's a bloody werewolf isnt she?" Lily exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d8a7fce9c95fce34d22ab6209c237a""Not helping Potter" Richard said and Isabelle growled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51fc975b28be3408678059ae1dc60d63""Any way she is still stuck here under McGonagoll's orders" Harry said "But what about you guys? What's with the hostility?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39e61cde0e7593f0bd8998cfff66b5c""Nobody?" he sighed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fd6280046613199e14d3eee44dfedfc""How about you all just talk about why you hate each other so much?" Blaise suggested "or i could get some veritari-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46593b3b01b52be6c0c712a06f168b45""The use of veritasirum on a student is illegal Zabini!" Harry said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b4889f13813a956a520d7cad50ba4d4""Yeah but-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="507b8f4a3d18bb91bf0698378b4a1eee""No but's Zabini, i am an auror after all"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a6558b67321545f20a253f20dd49311""Fine" he pouted and i laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dbde5f8480cbf5366f8f094d5fe52c0""Okay so reasons people?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96e35439eba4e81f838138a8224b91ba"Everyone was silent with arms crossed for a while. Finally James sighed and started to speak. "Okay look, i think that most of the anger here is between Lily and Regan. Of course, most of us usually hang out with each other cause we're related so we're gonna be on her side when they start fighting. But even between us we're kinda at disagreements" James scrunched his nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43f67346110f1ed0f00d3270f271fa52""That's true" Rose acknowledged "the twins generally hate everyone who isn't them, the triplets all hate each other, James, Jayson and Richard wanna suck each other off, and Lily hates Regan with a passion, and Scorpius is a clod"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3096032fe55f836962a89aa46b6c1735"Scorpius flipped her off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80a320d1de8addd8ec507bac93947e46""Hey!" Jayson said then looked at his best friends "nah id probably do it" he shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea446c7ea1685ab9fddddcf25127d5d2"James smacked him upside the head and said "so i dont really hate anyone here, but i really hate the way that Lily acts, she's a prejudice bitch and she really doesnt even have a reason to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c4301f10d6f27ad66e1634f8f1a2211"Lily made a outraged sound. "B-but we can all agree on our hate for Regan right? I mean afterall her mother-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67cdca995b1866e721152783078104b4""Oh cut the bullshit with her mother already!" Isabelle said "Your mother was a slag in school, only difference is the color of their ties and the fact that she ended up knocked up by the chosen one!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd97f46b58bf83e01ea709ebdd88a7a1""ISABELLE!" Richard said outraged/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="649c55cc5865f86f85994b94ee7e510f""So she is like her mother after all" Harry muttered to Blaise who chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9128c4a8163998aef00ee2c661258447""I agree with James" Albus said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d2d7459ca24f7094ee4394fa109b1c""Me too" Jay said "but i do hate her. Stop coming on to me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e73d3150b0bf98dab5cd4d4650e2aec""Us too" one of the twins said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="818739193a7b5800e6862a44046938e7""However, we also don't know how to feel about the relationship between her mother and Uncle Fred" the other twin said and the two nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="240a33e2a41615bc718e16dc67f95093""I agree with my sisters" Fred said looking at them confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b451c99a7201f4208f35419437759337""I think theres alot of hate towards Lily and Regan, but i for one do not hate either of them. What i hate is the school system for the way they treat my sister and i based solely on the fact that our parents were werewolves! Neither one of us are full fledged werewolves!" Richard said indignantly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="914e377db4394134bd06528f6a5aa2b1""This isnt the moment to get all political mate" Jayson told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="448f250d9ed49440b7fc2b0300f72758""Clearly we have reason to hate her!" Gwendolyn started/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c7e5a7db01d16ba18c081d4317bae9""She is the cause for our parents divorce!" Lorcan continued/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f21984d9f5bce986fd3cbdc55c43b91""Wooooooowwwwww and your the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw of the pod really? I disagree completely" Lysander said "Mum and Dad had their reasons which we may not ever know. Regan had nothing to do with it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="599e318f511e85fb43924a3073be5d6d""I think she had EVERYTHING to do with MY parents divorce! Besides look at her! She dresses like a whore" Lily said pointing at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="082e03a4d7dd74fdd7715a77e99b8f21""Of course EVERYONE's hatred is towards me. Why am i not surprised?" i laughed coldly and stood up "Im starting to see why my mother became a death eater. Screw this! Im leaving you fucktards" I made for the exit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a2b0ae7686166d697501ea922d3ae2a""Regan please sit down" Harry said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75f61502e22560bd202ee95f00f6df6a""Regan" Blaise said softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="641a7ccedb41dfbeb4211d7549e89049""No!" i turned around sharply "everyone wants to blame me for their problems! But no one faces up to their own mistakes! Nobody cares about me, or about my opinions. News flash i have my own views on the world, which are not the same as my deranged grandparent's."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b629e418402085e452d1667f74aa227b"I tried very hard to keep my breathing even "News flash my other set of grand parents are NOT deranged nor are they cold. They are the same exact grand parents that a lot of you in this room have, only difference is i havent spend any time with them in a decade. You wanna know WHY i hate all of you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="236e8aa3cd5e677e67d3a4249fb13139""It's YOUR fault my mother died" i pointed at Harry "its YOUR parents fault that my Daddy, one of the only people who has ever cared about me was arrested and sentenced to 15 years in Azcaban!" i pointed at James, Albus and Lily "and its YOUR stupid mother's fault that i cant even visit him for 3 more years!" i screamed pointing at Victoria, Elizabeth and Fred. "And its actually YOUR fault that i cant even stay with my mother's second choice of guardian!" i pointed at the triplets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b05614e0d18ab844769898f6a44969b""Oh Regan" Blaise said softly "Im sorry that-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d344c8956116a09b458e04e142e466c""Why should Daddy take your freeloading arse in? He's OUR father!" Gwen said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d13a3c8da1f2ef035ccf1d2caf31344""Gwendolyn!" Blaise scolded/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c130cd06661e8896981ca0718ec79a0""Lily don't even open your mouth" James said "look we had no-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3c2ef5f9f172be39c2611304923d7f5""Just" i pulled on my hair "everyone leave me the hell alone! Dont suddenly start to care! Nobody cared when i was 7 and had the only person i cared for ripped away from me!" I stormed out of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b488d2f69f22307c7ad5ff9c7119d02c"I only made it to the end of the hall before i threw my bag at the opposite wall and collapsed in a crying mess. I looked up and saw Albus, Lysander, Richard, Jayson, James, and Rose sitting around me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2798a7135510ab52091e2dca1c02b98""What are you doing here?" I asked them wiping tears from my cheeks roughly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e7b314ad560e805f4324f4e1afa128""We wanted to make sure you were okay" James said and put a hand on my shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e020245b8821ca8fab8340e8908ea13""Well, James wanted to make sure you were okay and Richard and Jayson follow him everywhere." Rose shrugged and Jayson nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f89c33f2b2249fb45f4feab868069a93""Why do you suddenly care?" i sniffed "You didnt care before"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1955b9ac53a9000abbd5e322b0b48ef8""Well you dont let anybody in Regan" James said softly "Jay, Richard, Rose and me are always trying to talk to you but you just ignore us"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19209b4005431d6823e608787a1acc3c""How can i possibly let anyone in? All ive had my entire life is hurt! The only one that has cared about me is my Daddy, Draco and he was taken from me" i said hoarsly "what do you think people say when i pass by them? 'Ahh Voldemort's grand daughter! Run away!' 'oh look the slut of Slytherin's spawn'. The bastard baby, the Weasley Riddle, 'your mother was a whore and your father a fool'"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab14b3b6dc8348d83c87d987bf01fff""Well you don't have to hurt anymore. We're here now and we're always going to be here." Albus hugged me and soon everyone else joined in/p 


End file.
